I Crave You
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Merely a week after Sebastian is employed under Ciel Phantomhive, the poor boy in feeling tired and depressed. But, his new demonic butler is there to change that. Warning: Just a little bit of yaoi at the end. Nothing explicit.


**I Crave You**

Warnings: A little bit of a yaoi moment at the end between Sebastian and Ciel. Other than that, I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I just finished watching the first season and had an urge to write something. This is what I came up with. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Ciel Phantomhive stood in front of his dresser looking into the dim reflection of himself as the moon began to shine through the window. Dressed in merely shorts and a white night shirt, his pale skin contrasted perfectly in the shadows aligning in his bedroom. His right hand lifted to the mirror and placed its fingers on the cool glass slowly dragging down as his eyes closed themselves. Through the silence of the mansion, he heard the faint tolling of bells outside that eased his dark thoughts. Opening his tired eyes, the boy instantly saw his infamous butler, Sebastian, standing in the shadows now with that terrible smirk on his face.

"Having trouble sleeping, young master?" Sebastian asked as he began to walk forward out into the moonlight.

"No…I just don't feel like sleeping yet," Ciel replied softly as his arm fell back to his side not daring to look the demon in the eyes. Instead, he looked into his own eyes, glaring at the contract sign in his right eye. Its intricate pattern intrigued him, but the butler it gave him was a different story. It had merely been a week since Sebastian had came into his service, and already the mansion seemed back to order.

"Have you acquired the servants you were looking for?"

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said smiling devilishly. "I've prepared jobs and rooms for each one of them. They are masters at their own level. They will be able to protect this mansion with their very lives."

"Good…" Ciel whispered looking down from the mirror and playing with his family ring for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The blue diamond glistened beautifully in the dark as he heard his butler step forward and place a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Come, young master. Let's get you ready for bed."

The boy said nothing, but closed his eyes merely nodding. He felt strong but thin arms pick him up carefully like a bride to be. Sebastian walked over to the bed placing his master on the soft sheets of silk while unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel grimaced when he opens his eyes and looks down at the demon before him. He watches as his butler leans forward breathing in deeply with a fanged smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked beginning to glare.

"So sorry, young master," Sebastian whispered dropping the shirt to the floor. "It's just…you're scent drives me insane."

"My scent…?"

"Your soul…"

Ciel's eyes widened slightly as he heard the musky whisper, "All that pent up hatred and anger…it entices me so, young master."

"How so?" Ciel asked strangely calm and blushing slightly as gloved hands trailed down his pale chest.

"How can I explain?" Sebastian asked aloud standing up and returning with a clean night shirt for his master to wear to bed. However, he placed the shirt on the bed for now and trailed one finger along the neck of the young boy saying, "Most children have such a tasty soul…but it's corrupted with purity and innocence. But, you…your soul is perfect for a demon. It has known pain and hatred. I love it…"

"Love?" Ciel asked suddenly intrigued by the mans words. "How can a demon love? Are you saying you love my soul? Or, do you love me?"

Sebastian smirked and whispered, "I suppose love was the wrong word to use. You see, I…"

Ciel gasped softly when soft pale lips grazed along his neck and a lustful whisper echoed through his room, "I crave you…young master."

Before the boy could say anything, Sebastian helped him put on the shirt and began buttoning it up with his smirk still visible. His soft blush was now dark red as he stuttered, "Y-You crave me…?"

"Yes…very much so. But, what about you, young master?"

"What about me?"

Suddenly, Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's face their noses almost touching as the demon whispered, "Do you crave me?"

The room was silent for several minutes, till the boy answered with a strong voice, "Of course I do."

Sebastian's smirk only grew as Ciel continued, "You're a demon. A servant bound to hell, but also bound to me to do my will. If I command it, you will do it. Whether it be murder, or sex…you are bound to my will."

This time it was Ciel's turn to smirk as he said, "I intend to use you quite nicely."

His demon smiled almost lovingly before bowing his head and whispering, "Yes, my lord."

"But, tonight…I must rest. I have too many things to do tomorrow. I shouldn't be staying up all night just to satisfy a demon's guilty pleasure."

"Very good, young master," Sebastian replied with his smirk returning. "When shall I wake you in the morning?"

"Crack of dawn. I have much work to do," Ciel whispered looking straight into the red eyes of Sebastian.

His eyes widened though when the demon leaned in and kissed his lips hungrily but softly at the same time. He did not struggle though, but stroked the pale cheek of his butler as a devilish tongue glided on his lips. But, he did not dare allow the tongue entrance, so Sebastian leaned back still smirking and stood up. He bowed to Ciel one last time before walking out of the room leaving the Phantomhive heir alone in the bright moonlight as the struggle to stay awake wasn't necessary anymore.

As he laid in his bed slowly drifting to sleep, the shadows seemed to smirk as he whispered softly, "He really is…one hell of a butler…"


End file.
